


cause I’m feelin’ like a criminal

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Multi, Organized Crime, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: Bruce headed back to the one place…the two pepole… he’d hoped he never have to see again. He was going home… to his girls and the family business.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	cause I’m feelin’ like a criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're All Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594335) by [everythinghappensforareason17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17). 



> **  
>  _Here's the[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5POn8FOJlGydzUEFcP4GMN?si=4HvODGMcR7yw-GhmF9of3w) and [YT](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLH_h7JJXL0BoaHtxLZ6TbSIFCIkVcvM6U) links to the playlists! _   
>  **

##  **Title:[cause I’m feelin’ like a criminal](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6PNvv1dmDbOWrAYwEcuKBX%3Fsi%3Dvjt5ThKgRveDVtlpvzao0g&t=ZGQ1Y2E5MTQ2ZGJiYmYxNGNhZjExY2FjOGJiNTFjY2Q5ZDk2ODk3OSxVNURqWWlqMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1rEsg1s_xKR8xHTG3PGSNw&p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythinghappens-love.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190092369469%2Ftitle-cause-im-feelin-like-a-criminal-square&m=1)**

**Square Filled:** _Organized Crime_

**Summary:** Bruce _headed back to the one place…the two pepole… he’d hoped he never have to see again. He was going home… to his girls and the family business._

**Made for:** [_@marvelpolyshipbingo_](https://tmblr.co/mL1B2BmnR94P5_umfoZVThw)


End file.
